Black Butler: New Maid
by MidnightSolaris
Summary: A young girl made a deal with a demon, now that demon is her maid/mother/teacher. This takes place during season 2, trust me, story better than summary.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Kuroshitsuji Fanfic, PLEASE don't kill me! Xc**

**I do not own any of the characters in black butler except Molly and Samantha. This story is a bit OOC so please don't kill me and don't hesitate to review ^_^**

Prologue

It was a dark street and I was walking back into what I considered a home. I had a hard time following orders from the last person who had summoned me. A real brat lately. He doesn't know how to behave properly. Oh well, I just hope they haven't torn down that old place of mine, or else I'll have to wander the human world for a home...

I let my head hang and my silver white hair fell on top of my face. I had only been up on an actual summoning once and I was already craving another young soul. Then that's when I heard it, I was being summoned once again. I never get a break do I?

Alright, let me see what we have here... It was a young girl. She was roughly five years old. What could a girl so young want summoning a demon as old as me? Well...I'm not that old, the crow and spider are older. I have never met them, but I have heard stories about them. I heard that they were going to plan on devour on another soul. I found the little girl crying, behind her was a glow of orange and yellow.

The glow then faded away into pitch black. The girl looked up saw no one around and got up searching for a way out. She saw lightning and got startled. I then decided to approach her but not in my true form, as a cat... The girl looked at me, scared, as I approached. She then called me, over, and I couldn't resist. It was my instinct to go over there when I am called. I didn't notice that she stopped calling me and started backing up. I saw I had a 'hand' and not a paw. I called to her, trying to get her calm.

"It's okay, I am here to grant you a wish. Whatever you want..." "I just want a loving mother. Someone who cares about me and my wellbeing..." My! I have never seen such an abused and innocent soul! I believe she will have a great taste, like honey on a human's tongue... I have never been near one, yet I always wanted to try one... I got closer to that child and asked, "Are you sure you want that?" She just nodded. I then asked, "What exactly do you think I am?"

"I believe you are a demon. A boy who died told me about you the day before he died..." I then told her to sit down and tell me what that boy had told her. I was shocked at how far the young girl had known about us. "He died in the result of an angry mob, who thought we were inhuman..." The boy was the one whose soul I had just devoured. He did always have a big mouth.

If you want me to be someone who cares about you and your wellbeing, you have to make a contract with me." She responded with a simple nod. "Are you sure you want me?" "Yes!" "Well then give me a name and call me to you."

"Samantha Serena, come to me!" "Yes mistress" I bowed. I had placed the seal on her neck. The more visible the seal was, the closer our bond. The seal had burned into her skin and she seemed to be in pain. I laid her down and watched her sleep. I had then picked her up and began walking into town.

After what seemed like forever, I got everything done. I burn the village which had chased this poor girl down. I had also walked a great distance from Wales to reach London. I had finally gotten here, London. The shimmering lights of London were more than I had expected. They had blinded me for a moment and made me dizzy, but I kept my balance. What type of life will my character Samantha Serena have? I wonder...

**Please tell me what you think about this and please say if you want me to continue... o.o ^-^**


	2. Her Maid, Convincing

Chapter 1  
I quietly entered into a dark room and opened the curtains. I saw my mistress move around on the king size bed and trying to preserve the few remaining moments of sleep that she had left.

"Time to wake up Lady Molly." She groggily got up on one elbow and rubbed her eyes with the the other hand. "Good morning Samantha, what is the schedule for today?"

She sat still on the edge of the bed as she waited for me to choose and put on her dress. I chose a deep purple one with little green and yellow adornments. After putting on her dress, I picked out matching shoes.

I always wanted her to put on a head piece on, so I picked out a small tiara with green and purple diamonds. She stood up and walked right behind me. "Lady Molly Anne, please step back. I am about to make your bed." l made the bed with incredible speed.

She stood timidly behind the now opened door. "What is it Lady Molly? Cat got your tongue?" A devilish smirk spread across my face.

he starred at the ground, shifting from foot to foot. "Samantha, I'm hungry..."

"Alright, come with me then mistress." I had led her to the dining hall where a feast was set up with a variety of breakfasts. From Sunnyside up eggs, to giant stacks of pancakes with maple syrup perfectly going down the sides. I side-glanced at her and I could see her wanting to eat the chocolate chip pancakes first and only that.

"I say Lady Molly, if you continue to stare at the food, it will get cold by the time you eat it. Then all this food will go to waste." I made my disappointing face while commenting. She snapped out of her daydreaming about the pancakes and sat near them.

I gently picked the chair she sat in and placed her in front of the eggs. She pouted, her pink lips slightly parting, as she began to complain. "I will take these," I said pointing to the pancakes, "and not give them to you."

She grouchily picked up her fork and began eating the eggs. After two eggs, I placed the stack in front of her. She ate all of the pancakes within five minutes.

She asked me again, "Samantha, what is the schedule for today?" I kept my smiling face on and replied, "Well today mistress, all we have planed is to try to convince the young Earl Alois Trancy to accept you as his fiancé."

"Is that all? Then maybe afterwards, we may go around London and buy me new boots!" I had returned to my usual stoic expression. "Samantha, lighten up your expression. It is kind of gloomy..." she said as she began to pout once again. "Yes mistress."

I smiled a smile even if it was a fake one. That is when our gardener, Kyrie, came in. She seemed to be in a rush, for her short dirty blonde hair bounced in the air. "Ne, Samantha?" "Yes Kyrie?" "We seem to have a problem with the dog..."

I sighed as I awaited for my mistress' commands. "Go Samantha, and make things for the better. That is an order." she commanded as she placed her face in her hands. I bowed at her and exited the room and made things "better".

Evening came and then there was a knock at the door. I had opened the door by the second knock. I placed a smile on my face and bowed. "Good evening Young Earl Trancy." The blue-eyed blonde smiled and replied back, "Good evening Samantha, this is Claude, my butler. He will lend you a hand in making preparations for dinner. Claude!" The violet haired butler bowed and replied, "Yes your highness,"

Lady Molly came down the staircase and took one look at the blonde standing in the doorway, and blushed a bright red. The young Earl looked at my mistress up and down at the same time that she did, finding very interesting. "Could this be the young girl whom you were talking about?" Claude asked. I nodded in response also growing a faint shade of red.

"Well, I like her already, Claude, make sure to inform who ever you need to about my new fiancé. Oh, and Molly," I started to give him daggers for so casually calling my mistress by her first name and his tongue...an outrage! No mistress should be allowed near people like him. "could we come in?" I stepped aside and they walked into the grand dance hall. "My, this dance hall is grand! Don't you think Claude?" They walked into Lady Molly's play room, where they played chess and talked until it was time for bed. I

I led them upstairs to the bedroom area. "This way, make yourselves at home. You are my mistress' new fiancé." I narrowed my eyes towards the butler. He is a demon, I can sense it. "Well, here we are." I said opening a dark oak door that showed a clean and crisp room.

"Enjoy your stay at the Lockhart estate..." I smirked an evil smirk and left the room.


	3. Her Maid, Bored

**hey guys, sorry for not updating any sooner. Holidays are almost done and I still haven't finished my homework, so I will have to work on both this story and my homework. Fan fiction is so grasping though n.n" I don't know, I got as the chapter's name suggests, bored. Really short chapter though!**

**_Her Maid, Bored_**

I was running around the house at midnight, looking for things to do. It does get really boring here at night, being a demon and all. I was timing myself to see how long it takes me to do my ordinary routine. I found out that it only takes me around five minutes to do my whole day.

After I finished my routine, I started on the ball preparations for tomorrow. I made the letters to close 'friends' of my mistress and to high lords interested in coming. I decorated the dance hall in red, purple, silver and gold decorations.

The drinks were to be prepared tomorrow along with the giant cake. I had to make a big cake, my mistress would surely argue over who gets what. She divides the cake by half for her and half for her guests. A reply selfish action really, I never raised her to be this way.

The decorations were done, the songs were picked out, the speeches were written out and it was barely three o'clock! I ran out of chores I could do and finish now. I mean, Lady Molly didn't have big threat enemies that could be of any entertainment.

In the end, I ended up walking around the halls aimlessly for an hour. I would of kept walking aimlessly until the other demon had stopped me...

Maybe to entertain myself, I could try and figure out what type of demon "Claude" is...Yes, then it is settled, we figure out what type of demon Claude is. I have my ways to get what I want, just watch.

I check on the guests, and to no surprise, Claude isn't there. The little sleeping earl looks so sound, so delicate...good enough to eat! "Don't you even dare think about it." I turn to find Claude standing right behind me. I turn to glare at him, but then I remembered why I was looking for him.

"Ne Claude, want to play a game with me? I get really bored during the night because most of my chores have to be done in the day." I begin to mimic my mistress' pout. When I see that he doesn't believe my act, I step over to the sleeping earl. His eyes turn into a glowing pink-purple color. I gently lay my hand on the sleeping Earl and he starts to attack.

'Yes, that's it Claude, come, at me. Let us see what you are!' I slowly realized he had stopped his attack when he merely saw my face. He gave me a small chuckle and said, "Almost fell for your little game, but shall we engage in a more interesting game? I am absolutely sure that tonight you won't become as bored as other nights..."

I smirked, "I am guessing that you either want to see my strength or you can't figure out what type of demon I am." His face simply stayed in his emotionless mask but his eyes showed a spark of interest. My smirk turned into a creepy grin as I saw this. "Well then Claude, let's play..."

~ in the manor's garden ~

"Here you see, we have the grand gardens. A mere play object for my mistress. She had me design it in an ever blooming rose garden, making sure that anyone getting too close to the roses is, without a doubt, bound to get hurt. It will be able to tear away anything because you see they are mixed hybrid of human world roses and any type of demonic flower."

"Therefore, anyone, even a demon, could get hurt and would still take a while to heal, correct?" "Right you are Claude" I said pointing a finger in his direction. "Now, what are the rules to this game of yours?" "One simple rule, don't die" he said with a malicious grin. I nodded my head in return and it began...

**Short Chapter huh? Well, R&R, so you can tell me what you want to see in the near future of this story. PM or review me and Later guys! ^_^ Midnight out!~**


	4. Her maid, Stronger

**Hello again! Yes kittens, i finished my homework, now i can force my attention on the story. I never quite thought you guys would like this story, but here you go chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, nor do I own the characters. I only own Molly, Samantha, Jorrel, Alexandria and Kyrie.**

_**Her maid, Stronger**_

I unfurled my claws and I was ready to use them as a weapon against him if necessary. In the midst of all this, Claude had taken his glasses off. A few minutes is all it would take, I just need to make sure I keep it short and simple, it would be dreaded if we missed breakfast!

"Claws? Why I never expected that from you. Come then kitty-kitty." That damn bastard was messing with me! He is going to pay, and I would be glad to deliver his debt personally...' As if to play along I let out a very fake meow. He seemed amused and ran at me. Before I knew it, I couldn't move.

"Careful not to get caught in the spider's web Serena..." I didn't think it would be possible, but his sadistic smile grew wider. I simply rolled my eyes. My claws were sharp enough to cut anything, and they would do just that.

My eyes roamed for the string holding everything together and I finally found it. I reach my claws as far as I could without getting cut by his thread. I had barely reached and then you heard the satisfying snap as it ripped. Claude had also lost his balance up on top and was now falling. His hold on me was completely destroyed and it was my turn to play.

His face was back to stoic, but I could see that I finally managed to annoy him and confuse him. "What can I say Claude, this kitty loves playing with her yarn." Then I lunged to attack him, he moved and I completely crashed into a rose bush. "Grah! That does sting!"

I got out of the roses and plucked all the thorns in my side, well almost all. One was still on the loose and it was his turn to play with the roses. I was more careful with my footing this time, yet when I lunged I barely managed to grasp his coat. He trashed around vigorously, yet I wouldn't let go.

He then asked, "Is it true kitty cats hate getting wet?" I noticed he was heading towards the lake we lived near by and jumped in. "Claude dear, where in hell did you hear that myth? I love water so much, I learned to move faster in it!"

By the time we had reached the bottom, I had him pinned down by the neck, but my hold on him was a bit sloppy because of the stinging coming from the cuts. My claws were at his neck ready to slice it off if he moved in the slightest. When I saw the position I had him, humans would find it awkward.

I sat on top of him with my left arm to his collar bore and the other with claws near the center of his exposed neck. My legs were at either side of his torso. My face was just inches from his and I was grinning so bad that I revealed two rows of perfectly sharpened teeth. He had his hands at my side ready to push me off, but I put my whole weight on him hoping that it would be enough...

I soon realized that my weight wasn't enough and I was soon flying out of the water. I quickly turned into my animal form and landed on all fours. I went back to my previous state and realized that the dawn was coming. I called Claude up and realized that he wasn't coming back up, so I cursed him out. 'What happened to the no dying rule?!'

I got fished out of my thoughts by two arms snaking around my waist and then shifting to a headlock. "I win." He then slowly let me go and started heading back for the manor. 'No way I'm giving up so easily!' Then I ran up to him and kicked the back of his head, causing him to fall face first on the ground below.

"No Claude, I win, me!" I looked to see if he got up again. When he didn't, I started heading back. "Samantha, let me give you your reward..." I turned around to be carried up in his arms bridal style. I was yelled, "Claude put me down! Don't be an idiotic, unintelligent demon! Down!" I took my claws and scratched his cheek.

This causer him to stop and switch to carrying me over his shoulder. I kept punching the middle of his back with the side of my fists and kicking air in front of him. Such childish acts worked in various occasions, but not this one. I quit my tantrum and placed my claws back.

"Are you done with your temper tantrum?" I forced myself to answer, "yes." He placed me back to where he was carrying me bridal style again. I crossed my arms and looked forward. "Hold on or I'll drop you." Confused at what he meant, I obeyed to what he said.

I laced my arms around his neck and he let go of my body to jump to latch on to the top of a tree. He detached my arms and said, "See you back at the manor Samantha!" He had a mischievous smile as he jumped off from the tree landing gracefully on the floor below.

"Damn you Claude Faustus! Get me down from here! Come back here this instant!" I then looked down, 'not that far of a fall.' I leaped off the branch and fell wrong, getting my dress tangled up in the tree branches. My hair got caught no later than my dress.

The dawn was ending and the sun was starting to go up. I was determined to get back before my mistress woke, so I tore my dress into shreds and left bits of hair between the branches from where I just pulled it free. I ran back with cuts and bruises now forming.

I caught Kyrie already working on the garden and carefully taking bits of clothing out of the one rose bush I crashed into. I heard her mutter, "I wonder what happened here..." She saw me coming and greeted me, "Well hi there Samantha, Claude is inside getting ready to awaken Earl Trancy."

I began walking back into the kitchen where Alexandria was already serving the tea and blushing at everything Jorrel kept saying. Both greeted me.

"Why, good morning Samantha. How are you today?" "Just fine thank you Jorrel, have you ready the dinner for later today?" "Yes Samantha."

"Good morning Lady Samantha, I have checked on our guests to see if they needed anything." "Good. Thank you Alexandria." "The cart is ready for you to take as well." I bowed and headed to my mistress' bedroom.

"Um Samantha? Are you going to change out of those?" Jorrel asked pointing to my ripped dress. "Why yes, I almost forgot about this." I kept walking to my destination, and stopped by my given room to change and fix my appearance. I took the cart and knocked on the door.

"Sorry for the intrusion mistress. Today we have jasmine tea with your choice of a scone or a strawberry tart." I walked over to open the curtains and came back to serve the tea. "Strawberry tart Samantha, thank you." She stretched and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Ready for me dress her.

She was rubbing her eyes when she suddenly stopped and stared at me. I was used to it of course, so I chose to ignore it. "Samantha, what happened to your hair? It seems uneven somehow..." "Why mistress, I had a midnight brawl with Claude."

"A fight?" "Yes." "Well, who won?" "I did of course. How could I let myself be such a disappointment if I belong to the head of the Lockhart manor? Breakfast is waiting downstairs for you, will please join Earl Trancy?"

"Yes, of course, I love the purple tiara today." She was in a lavender and soft pink dress with purple tiara and purple shoes. She twirled and the dress did as well. "Well mistress, I know how much you adore the color purple."

She made it to the table without tripping on her dress today. "Today's breakfast is eggs, sausage, bacon, fried bread and baked beans." "That will be all Samantha. Thank you." I bowed and left the room.

**For those wondering why Claude got her stuck in the tree, it was because he knew she wouldn't be able to get down without hurting herself. Also, he called her Serena because that is her last name, Samantha Serena.**

**R&R. Remember, I can't read minds, but I can read reviews. You guys could tell me what to put next, what you would like to see in the near future. Until next time my kitties. ^_^***


	5. Her Maid, Hosting

**I am terribly sorry for not updating any sooner, the thing is...i had a giant share of writer's block. I don't know if this will be good or so, but here is chapter 4 of Kuroshitsuji: new maid! Yeah another reason is because I have a science fair tomorrow and I barely finished with the report and what not, it will be graded by a big university so I have to try really hard to get up with them! It's too much for a fourteen year old, so please, if you would be so kind as to help me by reviewing and then telling me what you guys want. Enjoy chapter 4!**

_**Her maid, Hosting**_

I walked into the kitchen only to find Alexandria helping make the small-ish cake for the lucky winner of tonight's surprise raffle at tonight's ball.

I checked on their progress and found out that they were discussing on what the toppings should be. "Well Jorrel, we should make the toppings purple, orange, red and silver." "Alexandria, those colors will never match. Lets just make it purple, a soft golden and silver toppings." They were speaking low enough for someone to not be able to hear them, but I understood either way.

"And just might the problem be? Alexandria? Jorrel?" "Well you see Samantha, I was telling Jorrel that the toppings and frosting should be the mistress' favorite colors but he said otherwise." I turned to look at Jorrel and gave him a look in which he took it as, 'Are you really fighting over this?'

He looked down at his shoes and then gave a quick little nod. I sighed, "Remember to not over complicate things. You are just making a cake, not a bloody wedding!" Their eyes widened and they ran to get the rest of the cake done.

I smiled and headed back to the dining room. "Molly Anne Todd Lockhart? That's a very long name, so I will just call you Molly, my Lady Molly." I tried my best to not let myself get out of hand. At least he ended with the proper name this time...

"Lady Molly Anne Todd Lockhart, fiancé to the young Earl Trancy! That does sound like a good title doesn't it?" My eye then twitched, 'Spoke too soon...well there goes the last straw to keep my proper posture.'

Suddenly, my eyes went from a forest green to a glowing magenta. 'That young brat is going to be the end of me!' I glared at Claude, telling him to do something. He then leaned down, whispering into Lord Trancy's ear. The Earl's face suddenly lit up with mischief and that made me wonder...

"Well my dear Molly, I will be back later to attend your ball!" with that, he left, Claude trailing behind him silently.

**Yes**

~later that day ~

"Welcome Lord Augustus, did you enjoy the scenery coming here?" "Why yes, in fact I did." I bowed to the young lord in black and red. His hair was long and shaggy but not a hair out of place. He was tanned and his height was average.

I continued to greet the rest of the guests in the same manner. I saw many nobles, those of which were very young and most were males. I heard my mistress calling me and had put Alexandria in my place. I quickly got to where I was being called.

I got there and I saw a small pout on her face, so I decided to ask, "What is wrong aijin? Something the matter?" She looked at me and said, "He hasn't gotten here yet..." To relieve her of her thoughts, I took a hold of her hand and walked to a random noble. When I had reached that noble, I took his hand and set them so they could dance a waltz.

He seemed to struggle against my grip and eventually thrashed around until he gave up. The waltz had started and his way out was gone. I, on the other hand, had things to do still.

The food was gone and I replaced all of it by the end of the song. The little bluenette had gone back to sit in the corner, but his butler(?) had taken him to my mistress once again.

He was dancing once again and his face seemed to show that he was not pleased. Suddenly a white gloved hand was stretched out towards me. "Would you like to dance, my lady?" I look up to find the bluenette's butler offering me to dance.

"Oh sorry, but I don't know how" I lied. He smirked and said, "well, lucky for you I happen to be an excellent dancer." He took my hand and led me to dance. We kept in pace with the rhythm and eventually the song came to an end.

"Why I wouldn't believe that you don't know how to dance. Was my lady lying?" I then heard my mistress calling me. 'Samantha! Come at once!'

"If you could excuse me, I can hear my mistress calling me." I bowed and left towards her. I saw her overly annoyed at something, "What ever is the problem mistress?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me Samantha Serena, I will make sure that you have some kind of punishment later for it." "Is it because he is not here? If it is, I would like to inform you that he is already here."

Her face lit up into excitement, "he is?! Samansa take me to him at once, that is an order!" All I did was hold up three fingers and stared counting down. She was confused at first, but got it by the time I put down my last finger.

"Kyaa!" "Mistress are you alright?!" she barely saw the blonde haired boy that tackled her down. "Molly! So great to see you. How were you while I was gone. I hope it wasn't rather boring."

"Earl Trancy, why don't you take my young mistress out to dance?" "Of course I will, but you have to dance with Claude while we are dancing. Oh, and plan to dance many, many songs!"

I already despise both Claude and Alois at the same time. Baka Claude for ruining my dress and most of all, my hair! Alois, I don't like him because he is a brat without a leash! I hope to see that the rest of the manor isn't like this.

The young bra-, I mean, the young earl took my mistress out to dance and with that, Claude and me set out to dance as well. I let him lead because, quite frankly, I really don't care about him or the young Earl.

My head was full of questions like, 'where will this lead?' or 'will I get to destroy them later?' or 'what will happen, will I not make it?' My thoughts were all over the place, but got in order when we abruptly stopped.

"Song is over Serena, you can let go now." I then decided, "Well, it's not like I wanted to dance with you anyways. I have better things to do." I then walked off as I noticed people were starting to leave.

"Please, don't hesitate to come again, and I hope you liked our services." I kept repeating the same thing over and over again as the last guest left.

"Ta ta! I hope to come here again, I liked getting out of the manor once in a while. And good night my dear, let your dreams be pleasant dreams."

After he was out of sight, I sent my young mistress to bed. Therefore, I was stuck with another boring night, but it was worth it. I dislike getting my hair stuck in tree branches.

I then thought back to whom the cake was rewarded to. I remembered lord Augustus won it and then headed out to his home. He well deserved it too, being able to lift that much weight with one arm was amazing.

I got lost in my thoughts until I had another day coming...

**Yes, I wish myself luck, and so much needed rest for tomorrow. I have a tiring day ahead and I would like to hear your thoughts and ideas for this story. It would really help a lot, and I could possibly update faster. Lease review kitties, and wish me luck for barely finishing my science fair board in time. 'Till next time dear kittens! ^-^**


End file.
